Black Edge of Night: A Sequel to Love is A Dangerous Game
by Renaissance Rose
Summary: Cristy has been gone for a year. Jekyll is still haunted by the memory and continues his frantic search for an antidote. Utterson grows more and more concerned about Jekyll's behavior. Casey is convinced Cristy was murdered, and will stop at no lengths to avenge her sister's death.
1. Prolougue

**So as I was reading through "Love is a Dangerous Game" I kept thinking "What if...?" Cristy may be gone, but I guess the story wasn't ready to be finished. So here is the sequel. Hope you enjoy!**

Jekyll stood in a white room, lost and alone. He took a look around, carefully examining his surroundings when he saw Cristy laying on the floor in a flowing black dress; a white rose rested on her chest. He rushed over and knelt down beside her. He was too late. He stared at her frozen face; she looked as though she were asleep. He smiled weakly. At least now she was finally at peace. His heart filled with sorrow and guilt. He slowly stood up and as he did a red drop fell onto the rose. Jekyll looked up and there, bloody knife in hand was Hyde. Jekyll looked back at Cristy. She was lying in a pool of blood, her neck slit open. Anger now replaced the sadness Jekyll felt as he took a swing at his opponent. What he connected with however was cold and smooth. Glass shards fell to the ground. Jekyll looked at his hands; they were covered in blood. He looked back a Cristy's limp body. Her blood was still flowing. Soon blood flowed from the walls. It was everywhere. It inched it's way to his neck. The next thing he knew he was drowning. "No!" Jekyll cried as he shot from the bed. Although it was warm in the room he found himself shaking. He quickly wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at his watch Midnight. It had been a year and still Cristy's death haunted him. He hurriedly changed his clothes and went out the door. He walked down the street dazed as he replayed this images of his dream in his mind. What could it mean? Jekyll found himself in the cemetery. He stopped at his father's grave. "Forgive me Father, I tried" he whispered as he moved on. He walked past the graves of all those Hyde had murdered. The bishop of Basingstoke, General Lord Glossop, Sir Archibald Proops, Lady Beaconsfield, Lord Savage, Lucy Harris, and he finally made his way toward Cristy's. When he reached the area however, someone was already there. The girl was in a black dress. Jekyll must have made more noise than he had thought because suddenly she turned to look at him. He gasped. "Cristy" and the girl disapeared.


	2. Chapter 1: A Reminder of the Past

Utterson stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk, but his mind was elsewhere. He had heard very little from his friend, Henry Jekyll, since the night of Cristy's death. He had to admit he was worried about the poor doctor. This was not like Henry, he delved more into his work than ever before. In his mind's eye Utterson saw Cristy's smiling face as he remembered when Jekyll, Cristy and himself would gather around the fire reading to each other. She was more dear to Utterson than anyone could know. Though they did not speak much, their bond was that of any father and daughter, and her loss would forever haunt the lawyer.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll paced about his labratory. It had to have been Cristy he had seen the night before. Who else could it have been? She had the brown hair, the forget-me-not eyes, the same posture...but Cristy had been dead for over a year. He had been there when she died. He shuddered at the memory. Decideing he could no longer stay in side he put on his coat and stepped out the door. It was almost evening. Jekyll wandered aimlessly through the by-streets until he was stopped by the tip of a knife on his back. "Who are you?" a familliar voice asked. Jekyll turned slowly to meet his attacker and was face to face with Cristy.

~~~(*)~~~

Casey saw the stranger's eyes fill with shock and sadness. "Cristy?" He asked softly. Casey brought the knife up to his neck. "Who are you?" She asked again. "It's me." he said fervently. "Henry Jekyll" Casey put the knife back in it's sheath. "She told me about you." she said. Jekyll looked at her quizicaly. "Cristy." She explained. "She wrote about you often. I'm her sister, Cassandra, you can call me Casey." Jekyll blinked "You look just like her." he whispered. "Was it you who I saw at her grave last night?" He asked. Casey looked up, ingoring the question. "I should go." she anounced "the streets aren't safe after dark." She added "Good-night Dr. Jekyll" and she left him standing in the street.


	3. Chapter 2:The Hunt

Casey carefully skimmed the letter in her hand. It was one Cristy sent her:

I have grown very fond of both Mr. Utterson and Dr. Jekyll. Utterson is like the father we never had, and I'm afraid I'm starting to like Dr. Jekyll more than I should as he is engaged to Miss Carew...

She skimmed down a few paragraphs:

I have had the same nightmare for weeks now. In this dream I am being chased by Hyde. You recall I told you about him the night before I left. I do not know why this scares me so but it does.

Casey picked up another letter, the last one Cristy sent:

Hyde has found me . I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen. I cannot shake the feeling that I am being watched. Could it be him? My dear sister, should anything happen to me promise you will keep yourself safe. Stay out of the streets after dark, and stay away from Hyde. Niether one is safe. If only I had listened to Jekyll's warning. I send you this dagger as both a protector and remembrance of me. I do not know if I have much longer before he comes back for me.

This letter was sent a few monthes before the news of Cristy's death reached the family. Casey picked up the knife that came with the letter. The sheath was mahogany with roses and birds engraved on it. The blade was engraved as well on it said "Christina & Cassandra: Sisters Forever" Casey twirled the knife in her hand. "I'll always remember you, Cristy." she whispered. "And I promise to avenge you." first she had to find this Hyde character.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde sped down the street, laughing as a young girl turned into an alley. He quietly followed her, but must not have been quiet enough for she quickly whirled around, a knife pointed toward him. "Who are you and why are you following me?" She asked. Hyde paused a moment. "You don't know me my dear." he answered cooly. He quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it forcing her to drop the knife. He then pulled her close against him, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What is a lovely creature like you doing in the streets alone after dark, my dear?" He whispered. She struggled out of his grasp, and turned to face him. "Don't touch me." She growled. "Now who are you and why are you following me?" she asked again. Hyde chuckled. "The question, my pet, is who are you?" The girl's eyes narrowed. This could be interesting. Hyde thought with a grin. "Cassandra." the girl answered grudgingly "Now answer my question." she demanded. Hyde nodded. "I followed you because you looked like an old...friend...of mine." he answered. "and i'm sorry for startling you my dear." he bowed. She looked unimpressed. "you didn't answer my first question." she hissed. Hyde laughed. "All in good time, my sweet. All in good time." and he disapeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Hyde

Utterson knocked on the door. If Jekyll wouldn't see him, he would see Jekyll. Poole answered the door. "Good afternoon Mr. Utterson." the butler greeted him warmly. "Afternoon Poole, is Jekyll..." Poole shook his head "Dr. Jekyll will not see anyone sir. I will let him know you stopped by." Utterson thanked the old man and continued on his way. There had to be a way to see Jekyll. He just had to know how.

~~~(*)~~~

Casey slipped into the house quietly. If her mother found out she would have a fit. No sooner had she shut the door than a voice asked "Where have you been?" Casey cringed. She was caught "Oh, you know." she answered. "I joined a Pagen occult. We had a sacrifical blood ritual this evening." she said sarcasticaly. "Mother, I'm 22 now. I should be allowed to make my own decisions!" her mother nodded "Cassandra, you know how I feel about you going out after dark..." Casey just went up to her room. She had to get out of here.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll stared into the fire. He knew things would not end well. Cristy had shown him that. Hyde would never give up, he would follow her until...Jekyll threw his journal across the room. A page fell out. He picked it up gingerly. It was a drawing Cristy had given him. He placed the drawing on the mantel, sat down and burried his head in his hands. Cassandra could not meet the same fate as her sister. He would not allow it. The chemicals were no longer working and he had still to find an antidote, but he would not; no he could not give up. There was too much at stake. He had to do everything in his power to put all of this to an end.

~~~(*)~~~

Casey ran down the street. She had stolen her savings, packed her things and ran away from home. Her plan was to rent an apparment, and so she did. She then bought a little bit of food from one of the street vendors in the square. She glanced at the sky. Judging by the amount of sunlight there was, she had an hour before the shops all closed. She stoped at a vendor selling jewlry. No sooner had she picked up a simple silver chain then the vendor said "That is pure silver. I bet it would suit you well. I'll tell you what, you seem like a nice girl. I'll give it to you for 50 francs." Casey glanced once more at the chain before placing it back on the table. Suddenly a voice behind her spoke."It is very pretty." the voice said "I'll buy it for the lady. I will give you 100 francs if you add that pendant." He pointed to a small carved rose that looked to have been made of glass. The vendor nodded and placed the rose on the chain and gave it to the man who then paid the vendor. Casey finaly turned to face the gentleman. There stood Jekyll holding the necklace. "Why did you do this?" She asked taking the necklace. Jekyll sighed "It is the least I can do, though I know it could never make up for the loss of your sister. I'm truly sorry" There seemed to be a tinge of guilt in his voice. She watched in wonder and confussion as he walked away. After he had diaspeared she looked around, the shops had all been closed and she was alone on the street. She cursed herself for taking so long and started to head for her apartment. She had taken about three steps when she heard a whisper behind her. "Cassandra" it called to her. She whipped around, but no one was there. She shook her head sure that her mind was playing tricks on her; but then she heard it again next to her. She turned to see who it was. No one. She continued on her way. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. One arm was wrapped around her waist, another around her neck. "Hello again, my dear." A voice hissed in her ear. Casey put her hand in her pocket, reaching for her knife, when her wrist was seized. "No need for that my pet." the man tisked. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" She asked . He chuckled "I'm sure you know who I am by now my dear, and there is nothing I want from you." Suddenly it dawned on her. This was Hyde.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde smiled as the realization sunk into Cassandra's pretty little head. He sliped his hand into her pocket and pulled out the knife, took it out of it's casing and twirled it around in his hand. "You are quite the intreaging young lady." Hyde said "You have your sister's fragile looks, but a strong spirit about you." He gently placed the knife against her neck. Her jaw clenched tightly. "Such fire in your eyes." he whispered as he brushed the knife across her cheek. "So much stronger than she was." He felt Cassandra's body go tense. "Leave Cristy out of this!" She growled. Hyde whirrled her around facing him, pulling her tight against him. "That, my dear, is exactly what I mean to do." He laughed. He kissed her deeply. He grinned as he felt a shiver run up her spine. She tried to pull away. Finally he let her go, and threw the knife at her feet. Cassandra quicky grabbed the knife and glared darkly up at him. Hyde chuckled harshly. "Good evening, my dear." He said, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sure we'll meet again." He added leaving her alone in the street.


	5. Chapter 4: Giving In and Fighting back

Utterson paced about his office aggitated. Finally he decided to step outside, hoping the fresh air would clear his mind. No sooner had he gone out the door then he bumped into somone. "I'm sorry." He muttered quickly, but when he saw who it was he nearly fell over backwards. "Jekyll!" he exclaimed "What are you doing here?" he found himself asking. "Afternoon John." Jekyll nodded avoiding the question. "It is good to see you either way." Utterson said. Realizing he was getting no resoponse Utterson asked "Henry what is it?" Jekyll shook his head. "It's nothing John." and he walked away. Utterson watched after him puzzled. Something was not right. The question was how to find out what it was.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll sulked down the street. How did you tell your closest friend that you killed his god-daughter? How could he explain how Hyde came into being? It simply could not be done; at least not yet...

~~~(*)~~~

Casey stared out the window. Weeks had passed and she was running low on funds. Her small collection of things had already been gathered and packed. She fiddled with the necklace Jekyll had bought. The rose pendant had indeed been made of glass, and Casey was carefull to not let it hit against anything that could break it. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts of Hyde. It had been one thing to hate him when he was merely a name, but now that she had met him she was sickened by the mixture of emotions he kindled within her. A mixture of fear, desire, and something else she could not name. It was the desire that scared her the most. She knew he had something to do with Cristy's death, so why was she so drawn to him? She remembered her sister's account of the man. "It was odd" Cristy had said. "He scared me, that much was certain, but there was also something in his voice that was calming, and terrifying at the same time." Now Casey could relate. She experienced the same thing when she met Hyde. She remembered the last thing he had said to her. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde watched silently as Cassandra stepped out of the building. He smiled darkly when she looked over her shoulder. She was watching for him. He remembered following Cristy in this same manner. Cassandra was afraid, he could see it plainly in every move she made. However she was better at concealing it from her conversation than her sister was. Hyde slipped between buildings as she walked.

~~~(*)~~~

Casey glanced over her shoulder. She thought she had seen something move behind her. She whipped around to see what it was. She scanned the street carfeuly. She would not be caught off guard. She slowly turned back the direction she was heading, still looking at the stretch of street behind her. When she finally fully faced her intended direction she gasped. She was face to face with Hyde himself. He grinned. "My dear, we seem to run into each other like this fairly often." He brushed her face "It is a fairly bad habbit" he added as she turned her head away. Casey didn't respond. "Afraid of me are you?" he asked. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his. "There is no need to be afraid darling." He whispered. Casey found herself wishing she could trust him. Suddenly he lifted the necklace from her neck. "And where did you get this?" he asked. "A friend" Casey answered stiffly. "As a mournig gift for Cristy." she added quickly. Hyde nodded. "It is very pretty." he smiled. Finally Casey decided to cut to the chase. "What do you want?" She asked. Hyde laughed. "The pleasure of your company. Is that too much to ask?" he said gripping her wrist. Casey tried to pull away. "Let me go!" She shouted. He pulled her toward him and kissed her feircly. Casey felt herself weaken in his arms. She hated how easily her body gave in to him. She felt his fingers run through her hair and a tingle run up her spine. "I hear your friends call you Casey." he muttered in her ear. She nodded weakly. "hmmm" he purred. Suddenly Casey was being drug into an alley. She was pinned against a brick wall by her forearms. Hyde gently kissed her neck. Just before her mind started to give in, an image of Cristy flashed before Casey's eyes. "NO!" She shouted pushing Hyde off of her. She quickly fled down the street. Every part of her mind told her to keep running, but her heart kept telling her to turn back.


	6. Chapter 5: Chemicals and Broken Promises

Jekyll went down the stairs. "Poole!" He shouted. "I need you to pick up these chemicals for me." He said handing the buttler a small list. Poole nodded. "Mr. Utterson stopped to see you sir." He informed the doctor. Jekyll nodded "Of course he did..." he mumbled. "Send him an invitation for this evening's dinner." he added. "Would you like me to send the invitation first?" Poole asked. Jekyll shook his head "Get me the chemicals first." Poole nodded and went out the door. Jekyll paced about the main room. He hoped the combination of chemicals he had sent Poole for would put an end to Hyde for good.

~~~(*)~~~

Casey hid in the alley staring at the dagger. She had promised Cristy she would avenge her death, but no matter how hard she tried she could not bring herself to destroy Hyde. Deep in her heart she was afraid she loved him.

~~~(*)~~~

Utterson looked at the letter Poole had brought him. Jekyll had invited him to dine with him that evening, a rarity of late. He wasn't sure what to think. Why all of a sudden was Jekyll coming out of his solitude? Whatever it was Utterson was glad for it.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll stared anxiously at the clock. Perharps he was wrong to invite Utterson this evening. He had hoped to somwhat renew their friendship. He would have to put on his best face to pull this off. He must be careful not to mention anything about Cristy or Casey, and pray his will was not brought into the conversation...

~~~(*)~~~

Utterson knocked on the door and Poole answered. "Come in Mr. Utterson, it is good to see you. Dr. Jekyll will be with you shortly. Please make yourself comfortable." Utterson nodded and entered the house. He looked into the fire place watching the dazzling flames flicker. "Good Evening John!" Jekyll surprised him causing him to jump. "I apologize for startling you!" Jekyll added with a laugh. Utterson chuckled "Quite alright Henry." he said while Poole brought glasses and a bottle of brandy into the room. Utterson and Jekyll placed themselves in chairs opposite of each other. "What have you been doing all this time?" Jekyll asked. "Same as always." Utterson answered "And what of you? You have been quite distant lately Henry..." He noticed a dark shadow cast over Jekyll's countanace "Let's not talk of work." he said plainly "let's speak of happier things! It is good to see you again John" He said lifting his glass in a toast. Utterson looked at him carfuly. Jekyll used to love talking about his work, now he was avoiding the mere mention of it. Something was not right.


	7. Chapter 6: Love, Life, and Chess

Casey stared up at the stars dreaming of the past. Thinking of how things could have been different. she wrapped her coat tightly around her. Suddenly arms were wrapped around her as well and she froze in place recognizing their touch."Hello my sweet." The voice whispered gently in her ear. She closed her eyes as she tried to fight her emotions. She turned around facing him. They stared at each other for a moment before Hyde brushed her face. "Still wandering out alone my pet?" he laughed. "That's pretty risky, what with a killer on the loose." She shook him off "I suppose it could be when you don't know who the killer is and don't know how to defend yourself." She glared remembering her sister. Hyde grinned. "So you know who the killer is do you?" He asked walking behind her. He grasped her hair and tilted her head back. "but do you know all his secrets?" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her against him. Casey struggled to keep her composure. "No" she answered. "But I intend to repay him for the death of my sister." Hyde laughed. "You couldn't hurt me my dear." He hissed turning her face towards his. He tilted her head up slightly "I can see it in your eyes. You're strong yes, but I can see your resolution fading every time we meet." Casey pulled away from him. "You don't see anything." she growled. Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Oh I don't?" he asked laughing. "I most certainly do Cassandra. I know you better than you think. We're quite alike you and I. Each determined to have our own way, each doing whatever it takes to get what we want." He slowly walked toward her as he said this. "Both partial to...certain desires..." He ran his fingers through her hair. She turned her face away. "You can't deny it, my love and you know it." He kissed her gently "I'll give a while to think about it." and he left her in the street. As soon as he was gone Casey fell to her knees in tears. He was right, and he knew it. "I'm sorry Cristy." She whispered between sobs. "I'm sorry"

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll sat by the fire trying to anticipate Hyde's next move. This experiment was turning into a dangerous game of chess except they played for life or death. Jekyll knew he had to win, but Hyde used tactics Jekyll could never retaliate. He thought carefully. Hyde was growing more possessive of Casey, til now she had only been a pawn. Now she was evolving to something more than that. The question is what?

~~~(*)~~~

Casey sat on the curb wrapped carefully in her coat when someone tripped over her. She looked up at the man who stared at her. "Are you alright miss?" he asked. She nodded. He helped her to her feet. "What's a lovely lady like you doing here in the streets?" He asked. "May I escort you home?" He offered her his arm. She shook her head "I am home." She explained. "You mean you're living on the streets?" He asked. She nodded "That will never do! Do you have an occupation?" He asked "No" Casey answered. "Well, I happen to run my own...business...at the Red Rat." he said "Interested? You'll be fed, have a place to sleep..." He said. Casey shook her head "No, I'm sure I can figure something out..." And started to walk away. He grabbed her arm "Oh come on dearie. You may never have another opportunity." Casey glared at the man "I'll take my chances." but he would not stop insisting "Let me go!" she yelled at him He continued to persist until finally another voice was heard. "The lady said to let her go." The voice said. The man let go and glared at the newcomer and Casey then left. "Are you alright miss?" the man asked. She turned to face him and he gasped "Cristy?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head "I get that a lot. I'm her sister, Cassandra. and you are?" The man bowed slightly "Mr. Gabriel John Utterson." he said.

~~~(*)~~~

Utterson looked at Cassandra carefully "Do you happen to have a nickname also?" he asked remembering how Cristy's real name was Christina. she nodded "Casey" she said. "Well Casey, is there anything I can help you? My I escort you anywhere or anything?" He asked. She laughed "Well I'm already home." she explained "You live on the streets?" Casey nodded "Not anymore you aren't" Utterson said "The house has been rather empty since Cristy..." he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say 'dead' "Since she left" He said regaining his composure. "and as she was put in my charge my responsibility moves on to you now." Casey smiled. "Thank you." she said and the pair walked off.


	8. Chapter 7: Reflections

Jekyll mixed the chemicals together carefully, making sure to get the exact measurements. After doing this he injected the formula into himself and prayed this worked. For all this time he had searched and searched for this antidote...and soon he realized after the injection it was all only to meet another failure. He sighed as he sunk into a chair. His life could not carry on like this.

~~~(*)~~~

Casey looked around the room. This had been Cristy's. She could feel her spirit in the room and she took comfort from it. "I'm so sorry Cristy." she whispered to the room "I just can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry." Just then there was a knock on the door. "is everything to your taste?." Utterson asked peaking his head in. "It's perfect" Casey answered forcing a smile. "Well then, I'll see you in the morning." Utterson said "Good night Casey." he shut the door behind him. Casey threw herself on the bed and cried silently. She thought of Cristy, of Jekyll, and lastly of Hyde. She hated the feelings he sparked in her. Suddenly she had met him and everything seemed to blur and blend together. Everything she thought she knew about herself vanished. Nothing made sense anymore it was as if her life was erased and was replaced with something else. It was a strange, new, bittersweet sensation, and she struggled to wash it away but to no avail. As she cried and reflected on these feelings she slowly drifted to sleep, with Hyde's image in her mind's eye.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde smiled to himself. Cassandra was starting to crack. He walked down the empty street as he thought of her. Remembered how she felt in his arms,the sound of her voice, her face, her hair, her sent...everything about her stuck with him so clearly it was as if she was there with him this very moment. He thought of Cristy. Yes he had killed her. He killed her for the same reason he killed Lucy. They both loved Jekyll, they both betrayed him. But Cassandra...She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He saw it in her eyes but she was also afraid, and determined. Not as much as when they had first met. No. But it was still there. He would give her a few days to admit it, but she would admit it either way.

~~~(*)~~~

Utterson sat on his bed silently. He would tell Jekyll about Casey in the morning, if Jekyll would even see him.


	9. Chapter 8: A Darker Dream

Jekyll searched the main room of his house frantically. He knew his journal was there last. Should anyone else find it...Just then there was a knock on the door, but he ignored it. He had more pressing matters than a visitor. Poole answered the door. "Mr. Utterson to see you sir." Jekyll, still distracted just nodded "yes, yes" moments later Utterson came into the room "Henry?" he asked then seeming to change his mind said "Henry, there is something I need to tell you." Jekyll, still searching for the book asked. "What is it John?" Then he spied the book under the couch and scooped it up. "Henry, there is someone...new, staying with me. I would like you to meet her." Utterson said. Jekyll nodded, "How about later, this evening, I have other obligations this moment" Jekyll said Utterson agreed and then asked "Henry, what's wrong? This is not like you. You've never been this way before. Please, tell me what it is and I swear I will do my best to get you out of it." Jekyll smiled weakly. "You're too kind to me John. I do believe you, but you must believe me when I say this is something only I can get myself out of. Please do not doubt our friendship if my door is closed, even to you..." Jekyll said gently "But Henry..." Jekyll cut Utterson off as he continued. "Don't worry my dear friend. This shall not last much longer. I'll see you tonight." Utterson left, he seemed quite reluctant to do so but he left either way. Jekyll quickly opened the book and was starting to write when he noticed the writing in the book was not his. He skimmed through the pages catching glimpses of his name, then the last entry:  
_Hyde found me. I am here at Dr. Jekyll's who, in his kindness, saved my life this evening. Oh what a good man he is! Anyway for the account of Hyde. I was writing in my room and there was a knock on the door.I told them to open the door because I thought it was Uncle John. The door opened but when I looked back no one was there! So I figured Uncle John was just checking on me, or had a busy day at work. So I got up, closed the door and went back to the story I was writing. but then...No I can't write it. But I remember he stabbed me, and before I passed out I heard him laugh! Oh it was terrible! but then I started to dream...or at least I think it was a dream. but I won't write about that now. I need to write down the facts as they make sense. Utterson must have found me and took me to Jekyll's for that's where I was, and am now, when I woke. Jekyll explained how he had transfused his blood into me to save me. He's asleep on the chair next to me now..._

Jekyll read the page again. It couldn't be! Cristy's journal in his house?

~~~(*)~~~

Casey put on one of her nicer gowns. Utterson was having a friend over for dinner and he asked her to make a good impression. She did her hair up in simple elegance and wore the necklace Jekyll had bought her. Her dress was burgundy with gold trim. She heard talking down stairs and decided it must be time to go down. When she did she found she new this mysterious friend of Utterson's. It was Jekyll! Utterson smiled as she came down the stairs. Jekyll bowed. "Good evening Cassandra." Casey smiled and curtsied "Good evening Doctor Jekyll" she replied. Utterson looked at them oddly. "Have you already met?" he asked. "Henry, is there anyone I meet that you have not met first?" he laughed. The dinner was uneventful. After Jekyll left Casey went back to her room and was just starting to take her hair out when a voice behind her spoke. "So you like this Jekyll do you?" it asked. Casey knew who it was with out having to turn around. "he's a nice man." she said plainly continuing to take her hair out. Hyde's hands were placed on her shoulders, and she put her arms down. "I'm guessing you're not fond of 'nice men'?" he asked massaging her shoulders. Casey tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Cassandra." He whispered in her ear. He turned her towards him. He took a pin out of her hair and she felt it tumble down her shoulders. Suddenly she froze coming to her senses. "What do you want Hyde?" she asked coldly. Hyde just stared at her. "How did you get here?" she asked instead. He grabbed her hand and placed it against his chest. She felt his heart beat. He continued to stare. "When we spoke last night." she said suddenly. You said we were alike..." She stared at the ground. "Yes." Hyde answered. "At first I couldn't understand what you meant." He cupped her chin in his free hand and tilted her head up. A single tear fell down her face. "I understand now, and though I hate to admit it you were right." Hyde kissed her gently. "I knew you would see it my dear." he said. She cut him off. "But I can't love you." she said between tears. "not as long as I remember Cristy..." She saw Hyde's jaw clench tightly together. she slowly stepped way "I'm sorry" she whispered

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde burned with anger. His hands clenched into tight fists. How could she do this to him?! "please, just go." she said in a sad voice. She turned away from him. He grabbed her pulling her tightly against him. his hand grasped her neck. She tried to pull it away but she was too weak. "I'm not going anywhere my pet" He growled. if she wouldn't have him he would have her. "please" Cassandra gasped in a strangled voice. "please don't do this." She continued to pull his hand way. He could tell she was weakening. "please Edward." she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness. He laid her down gently on the ground and kissed her passionately. When he started to leave he realized he couldn't just leave her there on the cold ground he carefully scooped her back up and placed her gingerly on the bed. He bushed a hair from her face. He watched her for a moment. She looked so calm, and peaceful. He quickly left her there alone.


	10. Chapter 9: A Hand in a Flame

Casey stood in the falling snow, the cold didn't bother her much. She knocked gently on the door. When it opened she asked to see Dr. Jekyll. Poole led her to a labratory, "He should be here shortly." Poole said, and left her there. Casey glanced around, there were tubes, beakers and chemicals everywhere. There on the table was a small brown book. She opened it slightly and found she recognised the handwriting. What was Cristy's journal doing in Jekyll's lab? she wondered. "What are you doing here?" A voice behind her asked. She quickly turned around facing Jekyll. "Why do you have Cristy's journal?" she asked in return. He stared at her blankly for a moment. "That's what I thought" she said. "You shouldn't be in here" Jekyll said ingoring her. Casey stepped around the table putting space between them. He stepped toward her and she backed away. "why do you have Cristy's journal?" Casey asked rose. What if it hadn't been Hyde like she thought? but that couldn't be Hyde had amitted it was him. She took another step back,acedntly tipping over a table of chemicals. "No!" Jekyll shouted. A small flame started, setting the labratory on fire. Soon smoke and flame blocked all veiw. Casey choked on the ever thickening smoke. She tried to find a way out but all she could see was the raging fire. She could feel herself get dehydrated quickly, making her lightheaded and dizzy. Casey fought the feeling off as she searched for an exit, but the heat and smoke were too much for her everywhere there were stars. Her last thought was 'so this is what it's like to die." and she let herself fall into unconciousness.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde threw himself carelessly into the fire. Casey was in there somewhere. She had to be, he had not seen her escape. He peered into the smoke. There she was! He gently lifted her head from the ground and quickly picked her up. running through the flames. He had to get her out of there as soon as possible. He quickly rushed out the hidden back door into the cold December air. Snow was still falling as he quickly turned into an ally. He manovered to wrap his coat around her, brushed the hair out of her face and set her down gently.  
~~~(*)~~~

When Casey woke up she was surprised she was still alive. A jacket was wrapped around her. She clutched it tightly around her, and looked around. A figure stood in a corner surounded by snow. Hyde. She jumped a little. "Where's Jekyll?" she asked. "Is he alright?" Hyde growled, "He's fine enough." and he was silent "How did you find me?" she then asked. "Do you always ask so many questions after almost dying?" he asked with a chuckle. Casey blushed. "I'm sorry." Hyde turned away from her. "Don't apologize, or if you must then let it be for almost getting yourself killed." Casey stood and walked toward him placing a hand on Hyde's shoulder. He placed a hand on hers. "Cassandra" he whispered. She looked at the ground as he turned to face her. He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Be careful" he said softly and he left.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde walked down the street, he wished he could stay with her, but he couldn't let himslef. Then he was over taken by pain. Jekyll shook in the snow. Hyde had saved Casey's life. Why? Hyde was pure evil, that he knew. He was a murrderer, other life did not concern him, he cared only for himself...or did he? He would have to examine this more closely.


End file.
